The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 12
The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 12 is the twelfth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-forty-third episode overall. It is a second round match in the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup between Ganondorf and Luigi. Match Luigi paces the ring as Ganondorf poses. Luigi dropkicks Ganondorf, who responds furiously with punches and a big headbutt. Ganondorf delivers an Alley-oop to Luigi. Luigi dropkicks Ganondorf in the back then leaps onto him from the top turnbuckle with a diving shoulder block before leaping onto him with a slingshot clothesline. Luigi applies a facelock but Ganondorf reaches the ropes, getting free to deliver a running low blow before applying a camel clutch. Ganondorf releases the hold to deliver a bridging German suplex for a 2-count. Ganondorf delivers a triple backbreaker to Luigi. Ganondorf tries to deliver a knee drop from the top rope but Luigi dodges. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Luigi fights back with a bulldog then drops a trio of elbows from the top rope. Luigi makes the cover to get a 2-count. Ganondorf delivers a huge German suplex and bridges into a pin for a 2-count. Ganondorf delivers a military press drop then locks in the camel clutch once more. Ganondorf punches Luigi over and over in the face before Irish whipping him into the corner to deliver a belly-to-belly suplex from the second turnbuckle. Ganondorf catches Luigi in the Mandible Claw and holds on tight but Luigi doesn’t submit. Ganondorf throws Luigi into the ropes to attempt a powerslam but Luigi reverses it into a roll-up for a 2-count. Ganondorf Irish whips Ganondorf into the corner and aims a Running High Knee at him but misses. Luigi throws a clothesline but misses and accidentally hits the referee. Ganondorf capitalises with a Running High Knee from behind that sends Luigi tumbling to the outside. Ganondorf follows Luigi to the ringside area then hits Luigi with a trash can before throwing Luigi back into the ring as the referee recovers. Luigi surprises Ganondorf with an Exploder Suplex, making the cover for a close 2-count. As Ganondorf gets to his feet, Luigi spins him around for a Super Mario Stunner but Ganondorf gets to his feet. Luigi catches him with a bridging back suplex but Ganondorf’s flailing feet knock the referee down in the process. Regardless, when the referee recovers, Ganondorf reaches for the ropes and the pin is broken up. Ganondorf gives Luigi another triple backbreaker. Picking the woozy plumber up, Ganondorf aims a running shoulder tackle at him but misses. Luigi attempts a Super Mario Stunner but Ganondorf shoves him away before hitting a Running High Knee in the corner. Luigi fires back with a mule kick, then another, evading attacks from Ganondorf. Luigi misses a front dropkick but then fires off a chop and a knee before delivering an elbow drop from the top rope, then another, before delivering a slingshot leg drop for the 3-count to advance to the semi-final round. Winner: Luigi Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup